1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to industrial chimneys, particularly those having concentric tubular walls or columns having an annular air space therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts have been made to seal the annular air space between inner and outer chimney cylinders and have taken many forms primarily involving rigid members and in some instances, flexible seals have been utilized. However, some of the prior arrangements have utilized a seal such as that disclosed herein.